Sniffin' Mike's
by tatakailittleackerman
Summary: Modern day au. Ereri. A chance encounter at Sniffin' Mike's bar between Eren and Levi leads to sexy times. Eren fantasizes about Levi taking him sweetly and sensually, but Levi...Levi has other plans. Plans that involve whips and chains. Things get even more complicated the next morning when he finds out who Levi really is.
1. Chapter 1

Eren POV

"I don't care what I drink, just make it _strong._ " I told the tall dirty blond man behind the bar. He grunted once and then turned around to grab my drink. Luck for me Sniffin' Mike's bar was almost empty at 2 am on a fucking Sunday night - er, Monday morning.

It only took the guy a moment before a shot of tequilla appeared before me. I practically threw it into my mouth then slammed it back down on the counter before shuddering slightly at the burn.

"Another?" The guy asked, mustache twitching.

"Just keep them coming." I sighed, putting my head down on the cold bar surface. I heard his footsteps walk away before I sighed to myself. "I'm gonna regret this."

"Yeah, you and me both, kid." A gruff voice said behind me. At first I didn't register that the man was talking to me, then he sat on the barstool next to me. I didn't raise my head, but instead just tilted it to him. I gathered only a bit about him at this angle: black hair in some fort of undercut, pale white skin, and was dressed in a black suit. I could smell a hint of expensive cologne wafting my way.

"Like late for an old man like you to be out, isn't it, Levi?" The bartender returned to greet the man beside me, Levi.

"Isn't it a little late for you to spewing shit, Mike?" The man grumbled, then, as if it was an afterthought. "Put this kid's drinks on my tab, Mike."

"What?" I lifted my head up, getting a good look at him for the first time. "Holy shit, you're short."

"You wanna run that by me again, kid?" He narrowed his pale gray eyes at me. I remembered he had just offered to pay for my drinks and quickly took a step back.

"Nothing, Sir!"

"Good boy." He smirked a bit. A little thrill ran through me when he called me a good boy. I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Anyway," Mike said with a clear of his throat. "What can I get for you, Captain?"

"What he's having." Levi said with a grunt. Mike went away to grab Levi's drink.

"Why does he call you Captain?" I asked, trying to make small talk with this generous stranger.

"Cause he fucking wants to." He snapped. Uh-oh. Bad move, Eren. I hope I hadn't offended him. I really needed him to pay for my drinks. Money was tight, and I shouldn't have even come out here. Especially since I was starting a new job in a little while. I just couldn't fucking sleep.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Sir." I lowered my head and grabbed my drink.

I knew he must be offering to pay for my drinks because he wanted to bang me, (why the hell else would he sit next to me in a near empty bar and pay for me?), so I decided to sexy it up a bit. I threw back my next shot and moaned lightly as I shuddered at the burn. I heard him swallow hard and slid my eyes over to him, licking my lips.

"So why are you out drinking at 2 am on a Monday morning?" I smiled.

"Need to unwind. Too much stress at work." He looked over my face and shoulders, not taking his eyes away as Mike came back. He reached out and threw back his drink with practiced perfection, not showing one change to indicate he even felt the burn.

"Can't sleep." I sighed, hearing Mike walk away. "I'm starting a new job today."

"Today?" He rose one slim, black eyebrow. "You picked a hell of a time to come drinking then. What time you come in?"

"Ten." I shrugged. "I just kind of figure I'll get fired soon anyway. I...I get emotional under stress. Angry, even… and tonight I got a call from my father to say he's coming home. He abandoned my sister and I when we were kids. Left us to raise ourselves since my mom is dead-"

"Kid." He said firmly. "I don't need to hear your life story."

"Just talkin'." I said, my shoulders slumping as the sadness came back to the forefront of my mind. Levi sighed, then reached over and grabbed the bottle Mike must have left. He poured us both a drink and held his up.

"To shit fathers."

"To shit fathers." I clinked his glass, but didn't take the shot. I wanted to stay clear headed around him enough to where I could enjoy if I got to fuck him. I had only planned on taking a few shots to get my mind off things then walking - stumbling - home and crashing until that god forsaken alarm clock went off.

"So what's shit about your dad?" I asked him. He stiffened and I immediately regretted it.

"You don't need to know." His voice took on a threatening tone and I shrank back a bit.

"I'm sorry." The air was awkward between us, and I hated it. I wanted to be good company for him. He also looked like a decent enough fuck, which would also help take my mind off my father. I tried to drum up some casual conversation. "So, you got a wife?"

"No. I'm gay." He looked over to me, eyes intense. "Just like you."

"How do you know I'm gay?" I was gay, but I didn't think it was completely obvious.

"Those lips were made for sucking dick." He said it as if he were saying water was wet or that fire was hot. Simple. Like it was a fact of life that Eren Yaeger's lips needed to be wrapped around a cock.

"Is that..a compliment?" I laughed.

"If you want it to be, sure."

I leaned in closer to him, smelling his expensive cologne more deeply. "Is that what you want from me?"

"Yes." He leaned in closer to me. "That's what you want, too."

"I want more than that." I purred, the alcohol mixing my building arousal. "I want you inside me in other way, too."

Levi leaned away and for a moment I thought I had done something wrong. He jumped off the barstool and I tried to keep from smiling at how short he was. Not that it would matter. Everyone looks the same when you're face down, ass up.

"Mike!" He called, pulling out his wallet. "Takin' the shit." He threw some bills on the counter and grabbed the bottle.

"See ya later, buddy!" Mike called.

"You're taking the bottle?" I asked as he motioned for me to follow him.

"You like it, right? I don't have this at home. I mostly drink vodka or whiskey." He lead me outside. "Mike's a good friend. He don't care."

"We're going to your place or mine?" I looked around, hoping he would just walk with me to mine and wouldn't try to drive. No way was I getting in a car with an impaired driver.

"Mine." He waved in a short, quick motion and a black car pulled up to us.

"You have a driver?" I asked, amazed. Who the hell was I going to be fucking?"

"Olou," he said, ignoring me. "Take us home."

"Aye, aye, Captain." The driver, Olou, called. I slid into the backseat next to Levi and we were off. The car smelled so clean, like it was brand new. The tan interior _looked_ new, so it might just be.

I grew tense shortly after the car started moving. I started bouncing my leg and looking around. Who was this guy? Was he someone important? I didn't want to fuck someone who was rich and important. Fuck! What if this guy was in the government or something?

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said, putting his hand on my bouncing leg. I gulped at the feeling of his hands on me.

"It's just… You're obviously rich and important. You're not, like, a senator or something, right?"

"Fuck no."

"I'm not gonna find this as a scandal on the nine o'clock news, am I?"

"No." He sighed. "Look, I'm not an important government official. I had a long day at the office and I got… upset. My boss Erwin, who I'm good friends with, lent me one of the company cars and his personal driver Olou to make sure I got home without ramming into a Dairy Queen in a fit of rage. I asked him to stop for a little while at the bar. That's the whole of it."

"Oh, thank god." I sighed. I smiled wide before took off my seatbelt and leaned over to take his lips in mine. I was pleasantly surprised at how sweetly he kissed. I expected this hard, intense man to kiss with a bruising passion, but he didn't. Levi kissed with a petal soft heat that promised so much more to me. In that moment, when I felt his hands reach out and gently stroke at my face, I wanted all he was offering… and so much more.

I wondered if he fucked liked he kissed. If so, I was in for a real treat. I could just imagine the smell of his cologne and our sweat mixing together perfectly. The sight of his smooth, pale skin and his intense black hair above me...hot breath and sensual, slow love...our moans filling the room… I pictured a big bed with white blankets and big, fluffy pillows. There would be a big mirror above the bed so I could watch myself ride him into oblivion. I just knew it.

"Mmmm…" I moaned into his lips more from my imaginings than from what he was doing to me. He took this as an invitation to put his hands on me, one settling on my waist and the other sliding up my thigh. I snuck my tongue out and licked gently at the lip I was kissing. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue in between my lips. We played with each other's tongues, tasting the same alcohol on each other, until I felt a warm touch on my growing bulge.

"Mmmph!" I squeaked, pulling away from him. He immediately took his hands off of me.

"Are you okay…?" He trailed off, then I realized I had never even introduced myself to him.

"Eren." I smiled at him. "I'm Eren Yaeger."

"You okay, Eren?" He whispered. Hearing him say my name went straight to my fantasies.

I let my eyes flutter closed for a second while I imagined him groaning my name as he came inside of me. He would let me ride him until I was done, then roll me over and finish himself off in me. He would cuddle with me all through our post-sex glow, then he would carry me to his large bathtub. There would be candles...rose petals in the water...sweet whispers of how he never got to show his gentle side to anyone before and how I was special… I just knew it. He would become my world, if only for a few hours. He would make all my troubles melt away for a little while.

"I don't want to get too heated in front of Olou." I whispered into his ear, sitting close to him.

"Not an exhibishtionist then?" He asked, asking flicking to Olou in the driver's seat. I followed his gaze and found Olou was staring straight ahead, not paying attention to anything we were doing… but he still had ears. I was defintly _not_ an exhibistionist.

" _No_." I said, shaking my head for added effect.

"I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do." Levi turned back to me, so I met his eyes again. "We're almost to my house, so we should talk."

"About?"

"Sex." He said, as if it were obvious. "What are things I should avoid?"

"Uhhh…" I didn't really know how to respond to this. I had never been asked anything like this before.

"Things you don't want me to do. You could call them limits." He waited patiently.

"Uh, I don't like having my neck touched." I tried that. I had no clue what he was on about. Was this how older people had sex? Mike said he was old, but he didn't look a day over 25. I was 21 and had had sex with people my age many times, but this was new.

"Okay, then I won't touch your neck. May I kiss it?" He asked.

"Fuck yes. Kiss, lick, bite, just don't touch it with your hands."

"Noted. Anything else? Things you want, don't want?"

"I want to bottom."

He threw his head back and gave one hearty "Ha!". An intense look crossed his face then, and he grew serious. "I always top, kid. Always."

"Good." Then I continued with my list. "You have to use a condom if you fuck me in the ass. You don't have to use one when I suck you off, though."

"Where do you want me to cum?"

"Uhhh…" It took me a moment because I had never been with a partner who had enough control to cum where I wanted him to. I blushed deeply as I answered him, "C-Can I swallow it?"

"Absolutely. I would prefer for you cum in my hand, in your hand, in a condom, or in my mouth. Anywhere with easy clean up is okay." His cheeks stayed pale as he discussed this and I wondered how it was possible. "What kind of lube do you prefer? I have water based and silicone, though silicone is the best for anal. I also have sensations lube and flavored."

"Uhhh…" Fuck, how do I answer these questions. He seemed so...professional. It's always been spit and hope with all the other guys I fooled around with. "I really don't care."

He hummed for a moment. "How do you feel about ropes?"

Fuck. This is the part of the horror movie where the audience is screaming at me to jump out of the car. Fear ran through me as I remembered one of Mikasa's lectures about not getting into cars with strange men at gay bars. Too fucking late for that.

"Hey, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I'd like to tie your hands and feet up, but if that is not what you want, I won't do it." His voice was softer this time.

"I don't know if I could handle that." After he explained, it felt a lot less serial killer and a lot more sexy. "I will admit that I'm curious."

"How about we try something softer than ropes then? I'll tie your legs with some soft silk ties and leave you your arms."

"That's okay." My soft, sensual fantasy had to make room for me having my legs tied open, but I still hoped for the white bed, fluffy pillows, and big mirror.

"How do you feel about toys? Plugs, vibrators-" He looked as though he was about to say something else, but he stopped.

"I like both of those things." I had no clue what he would do with either of those things. I mean, surely he would just fuck me with his dick, right?

"Is there anything you specifically want me to do?"

"Not really." I started blushing, thinking about my white bed and candlelight bath fantasy.

"Tell me."

"I mean. I like candles." I hoped that would get him going in the right direction.

" I can definitely pour some hot wax over you-" He started.

"What! I mean light some candles! Set a romantic mood!" my eyes widened.

"Hahahaha!" Olou started choking and my eyes flashed to him in time to see him slap the steering wheel, shoulders shaking.

"Shut up, Olou!" Levi jerked his head toward Olou.

"Captain isn't into 'romance', kid." Olou chuckled. I turned bright red and looked down at my hand.

" _Shut up, Olou!_ " Levi snapped. Then he turned to me and added in a much gentler tone, "I can set some candles out if you want."

"No, no, it's okay. It's stupid." Somehow I felt like a little kid in a situation way over his head.

"If that's what you want then it's not stupid." He said.

"I'm okay with whatever you want, Levi."

"That's a dangerous thing to say." He sighed. "You aren't ready for everything I want to do to you. I can tell that. Let's just have some easy fun tonight and see where it goes."

"Okay, Levi." I reached over and held his hand. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed.

"Do you-" He started.

"Home!" Olou proclaimed. "Can I go home to Petra now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get her to kick you in the balls til you jizz all over yourself." Levi got out of the car and I took a second to breath.

"Look, kid. Levi's a good guy, and he won't push you. If you don't like it, say so. Or say 'red'. Got it?"

 **"** **O-kay." What in the hell have I gotten into?**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren pov

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. I was so completely wrong. Levi had black sheets, black pillows, and a blood red comforter. He had a canopy bed frame that was black and metal with openings at small intervals. On a couple of the openings, hooks and cuffs hung down. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell they were, but didn't. Other than that, there were two dressers, (Why the need for two?), and fake fireplace below a large tv across from the bed.

No big mirror.

No fluffy pillows.

No rose petals.

I felt like a small child for being disappointed.

"What are you thinking?" Levi's voice was somehow tense and relaxed at the same time.

"I don't know." I lied. I was, for the umpteenth time, asking myself what the hell I had gotten myself into. I was intrigued, but also a little afraid.

"Take off your jacket and get comfortable. I'll get some candles." He walked away then, leaving me standing at the foot of his bed. I found myself after a moment, sliding my jacket off of my arms and looking around for a place to put it.

Levi's bedroom was both spacious and spotless. He had a black and red theme, with red wall and black furniture. The only white thing in the room was his lush carpeting and the sides of his extensive dvd collection. I walked over to it, holding my jacket in my arms. I wondered what he watched? I thought about looking at the titles, but decided it might be an invasion of privacy.

Instead, I walked over to the black chair beside of the dvd rack and laid my jacket on it. I also took a moment to toe out of my shoes and socks and place them on floor beside the chair. I stopped then, biting my lip and wondering if I should just go ahead and take everything else off. I mean, we were here to bang. I would be naked soon anyway.

I grabbed the edge of my t-shirt in my hand, feeling suddenly out of place in the nice room. I was dressed in a simple gray v-neck and old blue jeans. This "Levi" character... He was obviously well-off and kept things nice and clean. I hurriedly pulled off my socks, cringing at the dirt spots on the bottom before stuffing them into my shoes. I was dirty, emotional, and rough around the edges. This was no place for me.

"You can leave if you want." Levi's voice from the door startled me and my heart jumped into my throat. My eyes flicked down to the two large white candles on a silver tray in his hands.

"I- That's not..um," I cleared my throat, looking him in the eye, channeling my bravery. "That's not what I was thinking at all."

"Lying is unattractive." The sentence was clipped, and the implication was heavy on me. Being called out on my lie stirred my defensive side. We had just met. How dare he start seeing through me so early? My jaw tensed and I glared at him.

"Don't give me that, brat. You were looking around like a scared animal trapped in a fence. You can leave anytime you want. Just say the word." He placed the tray on the mantle of a dresser and slid the top drawer out to retrieve a lighter. I tried to look inside but only got a glimpse of something that definitely not clothes. He gracefully light the candle and then walked over to the lights.

Two long, pale fingers reached out and slowly dimmed the lights. As the lights slowly went down, my pulse slowly went up. He slipped out of his jacket and tossed it onto the other dresser. I trailed my eager eyes down his undercut and elegant neck to the slope of his shoulders, broad for his short stature, encased in his pressed, tailored dress shirt. Crisp, white, spotless, cold...just like his appearance on the outside.

It might have just been the romantic living deep inside of me, (I hate that guy), but something told me there was more to him than he was letting on. There had to be more substance to him, and I wanted it. The pit of my stomach fluttered in need and burned in a sudden desire. More than anything one thing because clear to me: I wanted _all_ of him.

He twisted his head to the side, one steel gray eye was enough to hold me prisoner. "Your answer?"

"I'm staying." My voice had dropped an octave and became tinged with lust without my permission. Maybe I was easier to see through than I thought.

"Good boy." His eyes flashed, but he gave nothing else away.

A filthy shiver went down my spine at his praise, as it had the previous times. I briefly questioned what kind of person I was becoming. How is it that I could find his praise so intensely satisfying and erotic? It in and of itself, to need praise from a lover, was both degrading and stimulating... The nastiness of it made it all the more erotic.

He twisted the rest of the way around and met my eyes; His eyes told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me and he was about to much more. Heat blossomed in me and I was suddenly thankful for the lack of a mirror. I didn't want to look at my own blushing face.

"Naked. On the bed. Now." He loosened his tie. I looked away from him. My t-shirt came off easily, but I fumbled with my pants. I shifted awkwardly in a pool of my own clothing. I lifted my head and looked at him, waiting for him to comment on my naked form.

"Bed. I'm not going to ask again." He said, lifting one slim, black brow.

I dropped my chin, looking at his bed like it was some kind of obstacle I needed to overcome. I closed my eyes as I climbed up on it, resting my head on the pillow. The cold blanket on my skin made me even more acutely aware of the situation I was in.

"Are you planning on sleeping?" He said, annoyed. "Move to the center and spread your legs."

I took a deep breath before scooting down and spreading my legs. I bent my knees and spread further apart. He shuffled around and I heard the sounds of him undressing. My fingers gripped the bed spread of their own accord. He stopped at the foot of the bed.

"You're excited." He stated, as I felt a soft touch on my hardening cock. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded into the bed as he got onto it with me. He suddenly gripped my cock hard, and my eyes popped open with a gasp. Sharp electric tingles shot through my body and my hips jerked in a wanton display.

He squeezed my cock hard, until I could feel twinges of a deep soreness in my hardening muscles. I cried out for mercy and made eye contact with him before he gave me a devilish smirk. He kept his grip in same pressure and began jerking me off relentlessly. I got hard _quick_ , my body reacting intensely to the confusing mix of pleasure and pain. I sat up on my elbows, looking wide-eyed and shamelessly at his naked form kneeling in-between my legs.

He was mouth-watering mix between lithe and muscular. His muscles were defined, but not intimidatingly large. He was no body-builder, but he was fit. Just my type. His thigh muscles and happy trail perfectly framed his half-hard cock. It was slightly smaller than mine and thin with a blushy, uncut tip. I stared at it, mesmerized by something so cute and sexy at the same time.

"Don't worry, you'll get that." He grunted, noticing where my eyes were. "But I want _this_ first."

"Ah!" I squeaked out as he lifted his hand and pressed on finger against my tight rim. He didn't penetrate it, yet.

"Mmmm," He dipped his head down, keep his tight grip on my cock and flicked his tongue out to tease me. I groaned and tried to buck my cock into him mouth when he pulled back and glared at me.

"No. You do not get to give. You are here to take what I give you." His voice dropped as he added on, "Cum before I'm done playing with you and I will never fuck you again."

Even with a hard cock and an ass practically begging to be fucked, I still managed one snarky comment. "How do you know I'll want you again?"

He tilted his head and the corner of his lips twitched. "Because they always do."

"Fuck!" My whole body jumped slightly as his hot mouth encompassed my erection. He bobbed up and down furiously, easily taking my whole length. My mouth fell open and lewd noises and whimpers escaped me as I struggled to keep my hips still against the hot waves of pleasure slowing taking over my mind.

I put my hands on my hips in an attempt to try to keep them still physically. The excitement was catching up to me. I felt _empty_. His mouth and tongue were causing me to unravel in raptures of pleasure, but it wasn't enough. I knew i could get so much _higher_. My ass was throbbing in an animalistic way. I craved to be filled, to feel the burn of stretching deep in me. I started begging.

"Please. Please. Please. Please." I chanted, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Please what? Say it." He pulled off of me with a pop. "You better not be asking to cum."

"I-I...Give me something, anything." I briefly realized how needy I sounded, begging him to just _give me_ _something_.

"Say it." He growled. He crawled up my body and put my arms on either side of my head. His eyes communicated one thing: I'm his for the taking. The sharp, intense clarity of this made my brain fuzzy and my limbs shake. This man could do whatever he wanted to me.

" _Fuck me_ ," my voice was raspy, yet intent. It was one I had not heard since I was getting my first blowjob from another curious teenager.

" _No,"_ He growled, grabbing my jaw in his hands. No? _No?_ I looked up at him in shock, jaw clenched tight under his hand. He jerked my jaw to the side and attacked my neck. He nibbled in all the right places and I moved my hands up to finally touch him. He lowered his hand.

My fingers danced on the prickles of the back of his neck as his bites slowly grew more and more feverish. I could feel the feel moving around, settling deeper in my stomach. My need to cum subsiding into a need more deep and throbbing. I could feel my ass throbbing and I lifted my hips and pushed them back down hard, as if impaling myself on a hard cock. I screamed and pushed him down on top of me.

Our bodies collided in a wild mess of skin and sweat. I clawed at his smooth back and wriggled against his hard cock. I felt a hot, wet drip down my aching cock and knew I must have leaked precum. He bit and sucked without mercy. I dug my nails into his soft skin, knowing I was leaving marks on him. I tried to buck up and touch my cock to him somehow, but due to our height differences, I got nothing.

He kissed up to my ear and licked the shell. I quivered. He breathed hot and hard before whispering in his low, decadent voice, "If you want my cock in your hot little hole, you'll have to work for it."

" _Anything,"_ I moaned. Pushing my thighs together in a desperate attempt for friction.

He pulled back and looked piercingly into my eyes. I felt as if he could soak up the very shadows in my soul and I would allow it.

"That's a very dangerous thing to say to me." He met my lips suddenly in a brutal kiss. I felt the pressure of his lips hum down to my toes and back up. He suddenly pushed up and slid off the bed. It took a moment to collect myself and look over at him. He was standing at the dresser closest to the bed and reaching in and out, pulling things out, setting them on top.

I saw the candlelight reflect off of the long strips of white he retrieved and figured that must be the silk tie he talked about. I thought back to the car ride. It seemed simultaneously five seconds ago and five hours ago. Time with Levi had blurred together into one big sloppy ball of of mesmerizing pleasure. I looked at the ties and strangely felt no fear of this hook-up with ropes. I felt we had made a connection and he had inspired trust in me long before the ties came out.

I felt my cock throbbing hot and heavy between my legs and thought about reaching down to touch myself. I had handed control over to Levi, though, and I wanted to hear him call me a 'good boy' again. I wouldn't do anything that might make me lose control and cum.

"Bend your knees and pull your knees back." He turned around holding a slim green vibrator with a condom on it in one hand and a bottle of what was presumably lube in the other hand. I obeyed him and silently hoped he would praise me. When he didn't, I felt disappointed, but reminded myself it was ridiculous to expect praise after every little action.

He knelt down between my legs and lubed up his fingers. "Is it clean?" He grunted.

"Yeah." I whispered. I cleaned myself thoroughly before every trip to a gay bar, no matter what. I paused a moment as he hummed, then I decided to try something. "It's clean and ready for you...sir."

"Playing with fire." He growled as he shoved a finger inside of me. I yelped as the familiar sting of pain registered. Then I relaxed, the delicious burn being exactly what I so desperately craved. "Oh. _Ohhhh._ "

"You took that well." He praised. I couldn't help my lips from curling upward.

"Thank you." I purred.

"Praise kink already." He sighed.

"What?" I heard him. I just couldn't process it. I was distracted by thing up my ass.

"Nothing." He grunted, adding another finger. My head lolled to the side as he started stroking my prostate. I panted out nonsense and moans as he stimulated it. When I started clenching around him, he pulled out.

"No cumming until I'm inside of you." He slapped my thigh and I gave a sharp "Ah!" He lined up the vibrator and slowly pushed in until he got past the rim and felt the resistance change. I struggled to keep hold of my legs, grasping at the sweaty skin for dear life. He thrust it in all the rest of the way in one forcible movement and I screamed. It hit something painful and pleasurable inside of me.

I screamed and let my legs go, moving it deeper inside of me. He turned the dial of the vibrator and let it go. It shook all around in me, causing my inside to coil in pleasure.

"You want my cock? Say it." He commanded, crawling back on top of me.

"Yes! Yes, Levi! Please!" I screamed, wiggling my hips around until I saw his disapproving look.

"Pathetic. You can beg better than that, my little brat. Or should I edge you until you learn?" He threatened.

"Please! Levi! My greedy little hole needs your cock to fill it! I feel so empty without it! Please! I'm your's! _Please!"_ I panted.

"Tell me you owns you right now." He growled, moving up on my body. He pushed my arms down by my sides and sat on my chest, cock hard in my face.

"You do, Levi!"

He hit me in the face with his cock a few time before putting it to my lips. I opened my mouth and lifted my head to take in the tip of what I so desperately wanted, but he stopped me.

"Did I say you were begging hard enough? I don't think you want me to fuck you in your ass. In order to earn that, you have to prove you're worth it by offering me your throat to fuck. You want that, don't you, brat?"

"Yes, Levi! My holes need you to stretch them! Please, I will do _anything!_ I can't take this! I need you! Please! I need you! You own my slutty little holes! I need you! I nee-Mmmphhh!" He shoved himself between my lips as I was begging him. His cock savagely fucked my face as he sat on top of it. I gagged and felt him fuck me into oblivion, leaning forward and putting his hands on the bed above us. He was using my face like it was just another hole to fuck and the thought of it made me clench down on the vibrator.

 _I'm his hole._

 _I'm his hole._

 _I'm HIS hole._

I chanted it in my head, my body reaching new peaks of pleasure. I felt dirty and used and treated a hole and it made me so much more turned on. I had never been so thoroughly taken and it had awakened something inside of me. I felt his cock sliding ferociously down my throat. Not asking nicely, not taking it gently, not romantic at all, just _fucking demanding I take it_. He didn't do any of those things because he knew he didn't have to. He knew he had me.

It was uncomfortable, of course, being literally smothered by genitals, but it was exciting in a way I never thought possible. I starting nearing climax and starting screaming into his cock, begging in anyway I could. He forced himself down my throat all the way, ignoring my gagging or my need to breath.

"Let me guess," He panted, "You wanna cum."

"Mmmmmhmmm blleeeeezzz," I was muffled by a hard cock and couldn't do much in the way of verbal begging. If he would just look down at my throbbing cock - I could feel it pulsing and precum collecting on my stomach by now- he would surely allow it.

"You're close aren't you?" He pulled out and hit me in the face with his cock. "You're such a dirty little brat, wanting cum from having your face fucked. But you know that already, don't you? Tell me, brat. Tell me how dirty you are."

I swallowed thickly and felt my sore throat muscles try to work. "I'm dirty. I'm a dirty boy that needs to fucked. Please, I'm a dirty boy with a slutty hole. Fill it, please."

"On your knees. Face down, ass up. I get the feeling you know the position well." He got off of me, ripped out the vibrator, and walked to the dresser. He brought over two long silk rope ties that dragged along behind him on the ground, blending into the pristine white carpet.

I sat up, feeling the emptiness deep inside of me. I quickly found myself in the position he wanted me in. I buried my face in the blanket not wanting to see exactly what he was doing. I felt plenty enough, though, to figure out he wrapped a silk tie to each of my leg and tied it down to the bed so I could spread my legs.

I didn't stop him, not that I wanted to, when he lined up with my stretched hole. He pressed in and I felt the familiar fire. He wasn't a particularly big man, but he was larger than the vibrator and therefore a sinful stretch. I groaned, my eyes rolling back in my head and my hands reaching out to gripp the comforter.

He groaned long and low behind me and I followed. The pain rippling through me was mixed with delicious pleasure as I reached back and touched myself. He surely noticed, but didn't say anything, allowing it

He grabbed my hips and pounded as hard as he wanted. We rode together on wave after wave of pleasure. My own sea of sensation was mixed with tidal waves of pain and burn. I loved it. It wasn't long before I was begging to cum, yet again.

"Fuck! Can I come?" I whined, furiously fucking my own hand.

"No!" He said.

"Please!" I stopped touching myself as the pressure of my imminent orgasm built.

"No! It took him a few thrusts to notice that I had stopped touching myself. "I didn't tell you to stop touching yourself."

I groaned as I reached back down between my legs. I took hold of my needy cock once more, wondering what I had done to deserve such sweet torture. I was seconds away from rapture.

"Please. Please. Please. Please." I chanted.

" _No!"_ He roared. A few more seconds and I wouldn't have a choice. He leaned over me, pressing his sweaty stomach against my sweaty back.

" _Please! I can't hold it m-"_

 _"Now!"_ He grunted, slapping me on the side of the thigh. I climaxed harder than I had ever had before. I pulsated around him, screaming as he cupped his hand around the head of my dick, catching the majority of my cum. My mind went blank and my body shook as I was taken over by the white hot fires of orgasm. He pulled out and roughly man handled me onto my back. He slapped in the face with the hand full of my own cum before climbing on top of me and ripping the condom off of him to jack off onto my face. True to his word, he let me swallow his cum.

Afterwards, we laid in a sweaty heap, panting. I slowly fell off the world.

….

….

….

I awoke with a start at 8 am. My cell phone alarm was blaring. I rolled over, trying to find it on my nightstand. The events of early this morning passed through my mind and sat up with a start, ignoring the shooting pain in my recently fucked ass.

I glanced all around the room and found some clothes folded on the dresser farthest away from the bed along with my phone. I stumbled over to it, silencing my alarm. There was a note next to it.

 _Your clothes have been washed and folded. If you need something classier for your job, here is a dress shirt and pants with a tie. Olou is here so don't try something stupid like stealing anything. He'll take you wherever you want to go. Here is my number. Text me how you feel tonight. I need to know my partners are okay. - Levi_

I got dressed quickly in the dark green button up and black tie and ran out of the room to find Olou sitting on the couch, watching the news. I gave him the address to my new job in a hurry. He raised one eyebrow, then asked if I was sure. I grumpily told him to fuck off.

I stepped out of the car to Rose Inc. feeling nervous. This company produced tech for civilian and military use. I had scored a job at the applied sciences division just barely with the referral of Armin, who had his own department in the applied sciences division developing weaponized scuba gear with ultra sonar technology for underwater intel gathering.

I met with my boss first, Dr. Pixis. He gave me the tour before leading me to a wall of pictures. He showed me all the owners and directors. My heart stopped as I looked over one photo in particular. A face I knew because it was all over me last night.

 _Mr. Levi Ackerman, Executive Assistant to the CEO_

I was fucked.


End file.
